1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas and, more particularly, relates to compact antennas.
2. Related Art
Patch antennas are preferred for certain radio applications such as communications between an antenna near the ground and a satellite orbiting the earth. Patch antennas are useful in mobile applications where they can be fixed to the roof of a vehicle. The roof of a vehicle is flat, similar to the substantially planar configuration of a patch antenna element. Because the roof of a vehicle is substantially horizontal, the patch antenna has an excellent view of the satellite at all elevation angles. It is often desired, however, to removeably affix the patch antenna element is to the roof of the vehicle. It is also often desired to provide the antenna in a compact, portable structure capable of convenient storage when not used on the vehicle.